Roof coverings are known to be made of ribbed panels, e.g., of precoated galvanised steel, with overlapping edges that ensure the watertightness of the roof.
In particular, from WO200909090347, it is also known that solar modules, particularly photovoltaic modules, are described as roof coverings for buildings. These may include modules in the form of flexible strips attached with adhesive to the surface of the wave troughs of the ribbed panel. In the future, photovoltaic devices may also be produced directly on the surface of the wave troughs of the ribbed panel, in particular by vacuum or atmospheric pressure deposition methods. These modules are connected to each other by a network of cables, preferably located at the front of the roof, so as to avoid premature deterioration of the cables and to maintain the aesthetics of the building.